


Long Nights With You

by dubsdubu



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26383813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dubsdubu/pseuds/dubsdubu
Summary: Second-year med student Mina stays up late nights to prepare for her board exams. Dahyun, a first-year law student, is her caring girlfriend. They've been together 3 years. Mina is busy preparing for "the most difficult and stressful" exam in her life. This exam weighs heavily on where Mina will be matched for residency. If she does well, she'll likely match with the program of her choosing. She doesn't want to end up being matched to a program far from her girlfriend.Dahyun misses Mina a lot. It's been hard because they haven't been spending as much time together since she's also preparing outlines for her final exam. Dahyun invites herself over to Mina's apartment with takeout and study materials in hand. She spends the night watching over mina instead of studying. She counts the hours.
Relationships: Kim Dahyun/Myoui Mina
Kudos: 58





	Long Nights With You

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings!
> 
> If you've stumbled upon this work, it is not new. I originally uploaded it to Twitter, then AFF (Oct 2019), and now I've finally made an Ao3. (:
> 
> It's a Mihyun oneshot for Mihyun Day (: a little collab with art from @BRCauli on Twitter! Fluff and softness for a soft pairing.

_**7:00 PM** _

Dahyun rushed out of the shower. She was running late again. She had told Mina she would be over by 7 o'clock with dinner, but obviously that wasn't going to happen. Her study group ended later than planned; with finals right around the corner, all first-year law students were scrambling to finish their outlines in time. A good outline was the difference between life and death when only one exam determines your grade for a class. She would take no chances.

Dahyun slipped into something comfortable-- her favorite tank top under a baggy hoodie and one of her many checkered pants. She looked like a mess, but she didn't mind. She wasn't planning to be out long anyway. She just needed to buy dinner and then it was off to Mina's apartment where she would be spending the night. 

It had been a week since they last saw each other because they were both busy people. 

Mina was almost at the end of her second year of med school. Every waking moment she had free was devoted to preparing for her first board exam. Apparently this one was the most important out of the three she would eventually have to take. Mina said it would determine where she would spend her residency. Scoring well could mean she would have a higher chance of matching to a program of her choosing. 

Mina wanted to stay near Dahyun. Dahyun wanted that as well.

The pair had been together for three years and the longest time they had been apart was when Mina had spent a summer back home in Japan. Dahyun couldn't imagine being away from each other for longer than two months. When Mina was gone, she practically counted the hours until they would meet again. 

Her relationship with Mina was her most serious and longest one to date. Mina was her best friend and saw her through her most trying times of undergrad. Mina was always there to catch her when she fell. 

None of Dahyun's relationships had worked because she would always compare her partners to how Mina would treat her, and no one ever made her feel the way Mina made her feel. Mina was special. That was how Dahyun knew she had been in love with her. She confessed to Mina soon after she realized her feelings, and thankfully the older girl felt the same way. 

They had been together ever since. 

Though it wasn't always smooth sailing. There was a point where they almost had to break up because Mina wasn't sure where she was going for med school. Fortunately, she continued on to the medical program at the university they both attended. Dahyun eventually got into the law school the following year. Things worked out for them. 

But there was more uncertainty this time around.

Dahyun grabbed her study materials and shoved them into her backpack. She got into her car and drove to Mina's favorite Chinese restaurant. She had placed an order there before she hopped in the shower and their food should have been ready by the time she would arrive. Nothing screams romance like Chinese takeout and stacks of lecture notes.

Dahyun arrived at Mina's apartment 45 minutes late, but Mina didn't mind. She greeted Dahyun with a quick kiss and helped her girlfriend with the food.

"Sorry I'm late, Mina-chan. Chaeng wanted to make sure we finished the case we were working on before I left," Dahyun said.

"It's fine, I didn't get home until 7 anyway! I just got out of the shower not too long ago."

Dahyun noticed her wet hair. Damn, she still looked great despite only wearing a loose-fitting t-shirt and some boxer shorts. 

"Ah, so that's why you smell better than usual," Dahyun teased, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend's waist. 

Mina placed her hands over Dahyun's. "Would you rather I smell like a cadaver?" she replied spitefully.

"Funny. No, I really wouldn't. Long night in the lab?" she asked.

Mina bit her lip and nodded. "Yeah, you can say that. Jihyo was being very thorough."

"Speaking of Jihyo, is she here?" Dahyun released Mina from her grasp and began looking around for signs of her girlfriend's elusive roommate.

"No, she went to the library to study some more. As if 4 hours in the lab wasn't enough."

"Oo...so we have the place to ourselves," Dahyun flashed Mina a cheeky grin and tugged at the hem of her shirt.

Mina scoffed and pushed her away. "Hey, you said you came here to study. Last I recalled, that means our clothes stay on."

"Oh come on, don't you want to see what's under this baggy hoodie of mine?" the younger girl whined.

"It's probably your favorite Kermit the frog tank top isn't it?" Mina guessed, "The one where he wears shades."

"Wow...okay, yes, but under that--"

Mina laughed. "No, Dahyun! We both need to study. Your finals are next week!" 

"Fine, fine. You win. No funny business tonight. Just studying. But first, shall we eat?"

"Yes, before the food gets cold."

  
  


_**8:00 PM** _

"So how was your week?" Mina asked.

Dahyun shrugged before taking another bite of her food. There wasn't much to say. She had just spent the whole week going over different cases with her friends. 

"Oh you know...the same. Busy as ever. Minus the fact that I didn't see you. That made me sad.” Dahyun pursed her lips at Mina. “How was your week?"

"Busier than usual," the older girl admitted, picking at the last few pieces of chicken on her plate. They were both almost done eating.

"I bet...heh...it's why we couldn't see each other. Are you still nervous about that exam?" Dahyun asked. "Sana-chan told me you almost cried at the library the other day."

"I am, and I can't believe she told you that," Mina groaned, "I told her not to tell anyone."

Dahyun offered her a soft smile. "It's fine, babe. I had a good cry the other day too."

"Ah yes, I remember. Nayeon posted the video on her twitter." 

"Stress is real."

"Stress is real," Mina repeated. 

A silence settled between them. They had both finished their food.

Mina fiddled with her fingers before speaking, "I'm scared, Dahyun. If I don't do well…"

"Hey, I don't want you to worry too much, okay? You'll be alright. I know it."

Mina sighed. 

Dahyun got up and kissed her on the cheek in response. She picked up both their plates and brought them to the sink. Realization hit her like the frigid tap water that washed over her skin, almost making her drop the plates. Distance frightened both of them, but Dahyun didn't think Mina doubted their relationship that much.

Perhaps this was something they needed to talk about in the future. She knew tonight probably wasn't the best time to address this. They both had other things to do. 

The couple tidied up their mess, Mina clearing the dining table so that they could have enough space to study, Dahyun washing the dishes. 

Mina wiped the table down and once she had finished, she went into her room and came back out with a mountain of paper, her laptop, and a set of pens. 

Study time had officially begun.

Dahyun dried and put away the last plate in the cupboard. She then sat on the couch and started browsing through her phone.

"Dahyun…" Mina called out to her, "Study!"

An exaggerated groan escaped Dahyun's mouth, earning her a scowl from Mina.

With her hands on her hips (reminiscent of a mother) Mina snapped, "I let you stay over because you said you were going to study. Don't make me kick you out, Kim Dahyun!"

Dahyun immediately stood up and brought her bag to the dining table. "As you wish, princess."

Mina rolled her eyes and laughed to herself.

  
  


_**10:00 PM** _

About 2 hours of straight studying was enough to suck the last ounce of brainpower Dahyun had. She already spent the whole day studying and she couldn't believe that the rest of her Friday night was really going to be spent with her face buried in books instead of her girlfriend's neck.

She had read the same sentence for the fifth time and she still couldn't process what it meant. 

Dahyun was done.

She grabbed her phone and started checking her messages. There was only one from Chaeyoung asking her questions about cases she hadn't read up on. She would respond later.

Dahyun checked all her socials and none of her friends seemed to be doing anything remotely fun. No one was active on any of their chats.

Misery loves company. At least Dahyun knew she wasn't alone. Everyone else was having one of those nights.

Mina seemed to be holding up pretty well though. She now had a thick stack of flashcards done and showed no signs of slowing down.

"Dahyun...do your work,” said Mina dotingly. 

"But I'm tired."

A child. Dahyun was acting like a child.

"Are you almost done with your outline?" Mina asked.

Dahyun hid her face. "No, not even close."

"Then you better get to it."

"But I have a week left."

Mina raised her brow. "How long ago did you say you started working on this outline?" 

"Not too long ago…"

"Dahyun…" she called her bluff.

"Fine, we started 2 weeks ago."

"And you're not even halfway!" Mina cried.

Dahyun raised both her hands in surrender. "Alright, you win again. I'll work for another hour and then take a break."

"Just an hour?"

"It's fine. Don't worry about me, babe. Just keep working." Dahyun kissed Mina on her temple, hoping to calm the girl's worries. "I'll be okay."

"You say that now, but I'm sure you'll be having a breakdown next week."

"That sounds like a later problem."

Mina shook her head and laughed it off, immediately going back to her notes.

Amazing. Mina really wasn't taking any chances with this exam.

  
  


_**11:00 PM** _

Dahyun surprised herself. She actually managed to finish making notes for a few other cases. Perhaps Mina's motivation rubbed off on her. Dahyun wondered how someone could have that much stamina for studying. Her brain didn't work that way. In fact, she was in desperate need of a break. She looked out at the balcony and thought it would be a good idea to get some fresh air.

"Babe, do you want to go outside with me?" Dahyun gestured to the sliding door leading outside.

"Out on the balcony?"

"Yeah, you haven't taken a break since we started and it looks nice out tonight."

"I'll pass, I can still keep going." 

She didn't even look up.

"Oh…okay then. I'll just be outside. Call if you need anything." Dahyun was visibly disappointed.

The younger girl practically dragged her chair backward, hoping Mina would at least spare her a glance, but nothing. She was too busy reading her lecture notes.

Dahyun sighed and proceeded to walk outside alone.

She just missed Mina so much and craved her attention. She knew Mina was doing all of this for them-- for their future together-- but she still wished Mina would spend some time with her. A week with barely any contact left her feeling extremely Mina-deprived. The fact that Dahyun even had to invite herself over just to see the girl made her feel some type of way.

Sure they had a nice dinner together, but even that didn't really end quite how she wanted it. Mina was obviously very worried about her exam and Dahyun just dismissed her concerns.

Why did she do it? To save herself from entertaining dangerous thoughts. 

Maybe she didn't want to think about the future yet. Maybe she just wasn't ready. It terrified her too. But it really wasn't so much the future that was scary, it was more the thought of losing Mina.

Was that insecurity she felt? "No, no, it's just stress," she thought to herself. 

She knew Mina loved her. She would never doubt that. Mina was her first real love and she would give anything to spend the rest of her life with the girl. Dahyun just missed her is all.

Dahyun clung onto the railings of Mina's apartment balcony. High above the ground, she drew in a sharp breath and closed her eyes for a second. Once she opened them again, she marveled at the sight before her eyes. The city lights sparkled like stars, her own private galaxy.

It was a beautiful night out indeed. And it only got better when she felt arms wrap around her waist. 

"May I join you out here?" a familiar voice whispered in her ear. 

Dahyun hummed contently, "Of course, but I thought you were going to keep on studying?" 

"I was, but then I saw you out here looking all pretty and I just knew I couldn't resist."

"Sweet talker."

Mina chuckled. "But you like it though."

"Ugh shut up."

"I can feel you blushing, Dahyun,” she teased.

"As if!"

"Okay, I guess I'm going in now, bye!"

Mina was about to let go of her grasp on Dahyun but Dahyun pulled her tighter. "No, don't go. You just got here."

"Fine I won't leave.”

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Can we stay here for a while?” Dahyun asked as she turned to face Mina. “I’ve missed you.”

"I'll stay as long as you want me to," said Mina right before she closed the gap between them for a kiss.

  
  


**_12:00 AM_ **

They went inside after quite some time. Mina immediately got her groove back and started working on her flashcards again. Dahyun was a little giddy from all the kissing that happened. Mina always knew what she needed. Even if it was just something as simple as a kiss. Or two. Or three. But who was counting?

Dahyun had a goofy grin on her face and Mina couldn't help but laugh.

"You know, your notes aren't going to write themselves," Mina chuckled.

"This is your fault."

"Me?" Mina feigned innocence, " What did I do?"

"You can't just kiss people like that and expect them to be okay."

"Babe, we've been dating for so long. How are you still like this?"

"I don't know! You just have that effect on me-- wait a second. Are you saying I don't do that for you?" Dahyun pouted causing Mina to smile.. 

"No comment. I'm going to go back to doing work." 

"It's a yes or no question!" the younger girl whined, "Babe? Babe! Mina!"

Mina stood up and walked over to Dahyun's side and got really close to her ear. She whispered sultrily, "Babe, you do other things for me, okay? I just can't talk about it out loud. If I do, neither of us will get any work done."

Dahyun's cheeks instantly flushed a bright red. Mina must have felt the heat because she burst out laughing. 

"Now go back to work!"

**_2:00 AM_ **

Dahyun's eyes felt heavy. She was usually able to stay up late watching shows or movies with Mina, but studying wasn't as fun. She could barely keep her eyes open to read her lecture notes. She needed some coffee. 

Dahyun walked over to the counter and started boiling some water in a kettle. She looked over at Mina, who was watching a video on her laptop-- something anatomy and physiology related. She remembered the bare minimum from biology classes in undergrad. That's why she didn't want to pursue medicine. But she also wasn't too fond of cutting bodies open.

Ever since she'd met Mina, the girl always wanted to be a doctor, like her father. Mina's mind was brilliant, but she wasn't just book smart. She excelled in many things in life. Mina was probably the closest anyone can get to being a perfect human being. She was beautiful, smart, talented, and above all, kind.

Dahyun admired Mina from where she stood in the kitchen. She didn't realize it, but the corners of her mouth had turned up. All Mina had to do was breathe for Dahyun to swoon. 

Dahyun was very much in love with the girl. So in love that she had forgotten about the water she was boiling, and only the loud whistle of the kettle alerted her exactly how long she had been staring at Mina for.

"Oh shit!" Dahyun yelped, quickly turning off the stove.

"You good, babe?" Mina asked without turning her head.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry!" 

"Okay...be careful."

Dahyun let out a relieved huff. She had forgotten how obnoxiously loud Mina's kettle was. She wasn't a bad cook or anything, but she was definitely glad water couldn't burn.

Dahyun proceeded to grab two mugs from the cabinet and scooped some coffee powder into them. She added both of their preferred amounts of sugar (and creamer) then poured the hot water in. The smell of coffee alone was enough to wake her up. That should do the trick. Hopefully, she could stay awake.

Mina didn't ask for coffee, but Dahyun knew the girl would eventually need it anyway. She walked over to the dining table and set one of the mugs in front of Mina. 

The older girl smiled when she noticed, "Thanks, babe." 

Before Dahyun could walk away Mina pulled her free hand and gave it a little peck. Dahyun then set the other coffee mug on the table and leaned closer and closer to Mina. She puckered her lips and was about to go in for a kiss when the door suddenly opened. The couple jolted apart. 

"Hey-- oh no, did I interrupt something?" Jihyo asked as she closed the door behind her. 

"Hi Ji, no, we were just doing work," Mina replied.

"Doing work...sure…"

"We were!" the pair protested in unison.

"Please take your work to the bedroom, I don't need to see it."

"JIHYO!" Mina cried out. 

"Actually, no! I don't want to hear it tonight either."

Dahyun burst out laughing as she watched a mortified expression form on her girlfriend's face. 

"Hyun, why are you laughing at this?" Mina elbowed her.

"Ouch-- hey, it's funny."

"Jihyo, we weren't doing anything. And now we definitely aren't going to be doing anything--"

"Wait, babe, come on! You were planning something?" a flabbergasted Dahyun asked. 

"Okay! I don't want to hear it," Jihyo interrupted before Mina could respond. "Just go back to studying. I'll leave you two alone. I'm too tired for this shit."

"Goodnight, Jihyo," Dahyun sang. 

"Goodnight, Dahyun. Goodnight, Mina!"

Mina didn't respond.

"Goodnight, Mina!" yelled Jihyo a little louder than before.

Mina rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Goodnight, Miss Park."

Dahyun had a goofy grin plastered on her face. "So… about that plan--"

"Nope, you lost that privilege when you laughed at me." Mina pushed Dahyun back to her seat.

  
  


_**3:00 AM** _

Mina had put on headphones to spite Dahyun. She purposely ignored Dahyun's calls until the younger girl gave up and eventually started doing her own work. At least Dahyun got done with another case study in the time Mina refused to talk to her. She still had a lot left, but she was making steady progress.

Dahyun was about to pull up another document to start when Mina began to hum the tune of her (current) favorite song.

_Oh, why'd you have to be so cute?_

_It's impossible to ignore you, ah_

_Why must you make me laugh so much?_

_It's bad enough we get along so well_

_Just say goodnight and go_

She was staring at Mina again, but this time she basked in the older girl's sweet voice. Mina didn't seem to notice and just kept doing her work as she sang.

Dahyun waited for the chorus to come around again before taking out her phone. She began recording Mina's "performance" so she could listen to it later on (or perhaps use it as blackmail).

Mina almost finished the last chorus, but then she noticed Dahyun filming her and started to whine.

With widened eyes, Mina yelled, "Dahyun! Delete it!"

She didn't like being filmed. It always puzzled Dahyun because she had an excellent singing voice. 

"Nope, it's mine. You ignored me and put on music-- this is what you get."

In another life, Dahyun believed Mina probably would have made a great performer. She could dance, sing, and play various instruments. But she never played for the public. It was just her own secret hobby. Dahyun was lucky enough to have caught a glimpse of Mina's talents.

"I'll never sing for you again."

"Mina, you know you can't resist music. It literally moves you all the time."

"Humph! No cuddling tonight then!" Mina frowned like a baby.

"No, not the cuddles. Fine, I'll delete it. But we have to cuddle for sure. No take-backs!"

Dahyun showed Mina her phone screen as proof that she had deleted the video. What she didn't tell Mina was that she had already saved another copy on her online drive for safekeeping. 

  
  


**_4:00 AM_ **

Mina began to yawn and told Dahyun that she was going to rest her eyes for a bit. She rested her head on the table and after 5 minutes Dahyun heard soft snoring. Mina must have been more tired than she let on.

Dahyun glanced over at the med student's work station and noticed just how many flashcards Mina had already prepared. Her girlfriend probably made over a hundred cards in that short amount of time. It was amazing, but also quite intimidating (in a good way) just how intelligent Mina was.

Dahyun decided to do something special for her girlfriend. She borrowed one of Mina's blank cards and started writing a note on it.

She penned down her thoughts and wishes and everything she wanted to tell Mina but sometimes couldn't say out loud. She would write Mina love songs or poems if only she were better with words. But either way, she said what she could.

Dahyun placed the note in front of Mina, making sure that she could see it when she woke up from her nap. 

Mina had told Dahyun to wake her up after 20 minutes, but Dahyun didn't have the heart to do so. Mina looked so peaceful. She didn't want to interrupt her slumber. Mina needed rest. The girl had been studying all day, and it seemed like she'd gotten a huge chunk done anyway. 

Dahyun let time pass them by. Instead of studying, she watched over Mina intently. She resisted her own urge to fall asleep.

  
  


_**5:00 AM** _

Mina eventually woke up, stretched her arms, and then looked at her phone for the time. 

She pouted a little before speaking, "Dahyun you didn't wake me up after 20 minutes. I was out for an hour."

"You were too cute to wake! Plus you looked like you needed the sleep. Don't you feel more refreshed?"

"Honestly, no. I think I'm starting to tire out."

"Then go to bed!" Dahyun insisted. 

"No, not yet. I need to finish at least one more chapter!"

"Babe…"

"Huh...what's this?" Mina picked up the note that Dahyun had left her. 

She smiled as she read Dahyun's words. Once she finished, she put the note aside and walked over to Dahyun who was acting all shy. 

"That was sweet, babe," Mina said right before she planted a kiss on Dahyun's cheek, "Thank you."

"I meant every word," she said. 

"I know."

Dahyun let out a yawn. "I'm so sleepy…".

Mina giggled and ran her hands through Dahyun's Hair. "Go to sleep, Dahyun. You don't have to stay up with me."

"But I want to," protested the younger, closing her tired eyes.

"Your eyes are literally drooping shut, babe."

"And what about it?" Dahyun rebutted, eyes still shut.

Had she opened her eyes, she would have seen Mina going in for another kiss. Dahyun was surprised by the gesture but gladly returned the favor. 

Mina pulled away first and kissed Dahyun's forehead before heading back to her seat. 

Dahyun knew Mina was right, but she didn't want to leave her girlfriend out here on her own. She was exhausted, but sleep could wait. Accompanying Mina was something she would rather do than be alone in bed. She may not have had the energy to study, but she could just sit there and be with Mina.

  
  


_**6:00 AM** _

Dahyun watched Mina yawn one last time before the older girl finally called it quits. Mina had successfully finished another chapter and really had no more energy to study. She then haphazardly stacked up all her flashcards and asked Dahyun for help clearing the table of her things.

Mina moved sluggish and so did Dahyun. It had been a long night for both of them. The brain could only really take in so much information before giving up. Dahyun was glad to have finished a good chunk of the cases she was required to know like the back of her hand for her final exam. 

With a week left to prepare, she just needed to add the few remaining cases. She would even have time to look over cases which she had previously struggled with.

With the last of Mina’s things off the table, the older girl grabbed Dahyun’s hand and began to pull her into her bedroom. 

Dahyun couldn’t help but smile. There were many nights when they had done this very same action for less than pure motives, but tonight was not one of those nights. Dahyun had simply missed Mina and was finally glad she could be close to her on a physical level. She knew Mina probably felt the same because the older girl was also smiling from cheek to cheek. 

They were both tired and yet still filled with so much love and energy for one another.

Mina closed the door behind them and turned off the lights while Dahyun hopped on the bed after taking off her hoodie. 

“Even with the lights off, I can see that frog staring at me,” said Mina as she slid into bed.

Dahyun wrapped her arm around Mina’s waist. “Hey, don’t hate on Kermit. He’s done nothing to you.”

“I think the number of Kermit memes you’ve sent me should be taken into account, your honor,” Mina laughed.

“You can never have too many Kermits,” replied Dahyun, releasing Mina from her embrace, “But if you insist, I could take this off.”

Dahyun could feel Mina’s eyes roll to the back of her head even though she couldn’t see it.

“No, no, keep this on,” Mina said as she held onto the hem of Dahyun’s top.

They both laughed. 

“So...are you still worried about that exam of yours?” Dahyun asked on a more serious note.

“Of course, I don’t think I would ever not be worried. Too much rests on me doing well for it. Where I go...you know...I want it to be my choice. So I have to do well.”

“Mina, can I ask you a question?” asked Dahyun.

“Yes, of course.”

Dahyun bit her lip and hesitated but eventually spoke, “Are you worried because you don’t think we'll make it? Like if you get sent somewhere far far away? Do you not trust me or something?”

“No, no, it’s not that. I trust you, Dahyun. I love you. I’m so in love with you. I just worry that I won’t know what to do without you around all the time," Mina explained, "This week alone was already hard. You know with residency, I’m going to be working late nights. I just don’t want us to grow apart. Do-- umm-- do you trust me?”

“Of course I do, Mina. I wouldn’t have given you my heart if I didn’t.” Dahyun cupped Mina's cheek, brushing it gently with her thumb. 

Mina leaned into the touch. “We’ll make it work somehow.”

“We will, but can I add something else?” Dahyun asked. 

“Sure, babe. What is it?”

“I would follow you to the ends of the earth, Myoui Mina," Dahyun proudly announced, "Wherever life takes you, I’ll go.”

Mina couldn't help but smile. “You’ll really do that?”

“Yeah! Though I would probably have to get my degree first, and then I’ll follow you," Dahyun laughed. 

“Babe, that’s really sweet. You don’t have to, you know?

“I know, but I’ve been thinking about it too. Especially tonight when I couldn’t really study anymore and I was just watching you--”

“Creep,” Mina teased.

“I realized how much I loved just being around you. Simple as that. I don’t want to be apart. If I can do something about it, then I will, you know?”

“So you’ll move your whole life for me? Learn a different set of state laws and take the bar exam wherever I end up?”

“Yes,” Dahyun said with full certainty.

“I love you, Kim Dahyun.” 

“I love you too, Myoui Mina.”

Mina held Dahyun's hand in hers. "So you'll really follow me to the ends of the earth?"

"Well, maybe not Florida."

"Very funny, babe."

"What! It's true."

"Come here, you." Mina pulled Dahyun in for a kiss.

Dahyun gladly obliged. She was tired and sleepy, but kissing her girlfriend was something worth staying up for. They kissed each other for a long while after.

  
  


_**7:00 AM** _

They had both set alarms for 9:29 AM. It was something they'd always done together during the weekends. It first started because 9:29 AM was the time they had woken up after their first night together; they thought it would be funny if they kept waking up like it was their first night all over again. Eventually, it just became routine.

Mina had fallen asleep first. Dahyun watched over her sleeping form quietly admiring every distinct feature that comprised Mina. Beautiful. She was so beautiful.

Dahyun couldn't believe how lucky she was to have Mina in her life. Dahyun's lips left a quick kiss on Mina's temple before she nuzzled into Mina for warmth.

"Good morning, Mina-chan," she whispered, "I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you."

Sleep eventually caught up to Dahyun putting an end to a very long night.

* * *

_Mina,_

_Hey, how are you? And don't tell me you're fine when you're not. I know you're really stressed about your exam, but I hope you could give yourself some grace. You've worked hard your whole life to get to this point. I'm certain it will pay off. You're the most intelligent person I know (besides myself, of course -- just kidding, I'm not that smart)._

_I don't really know a lot of things for sure, but one thing I never doubted was us. I'm so terribly in love with you, Mina. And no matter what happens, I want you to know I'll be here for you. Through thick and thin, our relationship will last because I know you love me too._

_Sometimes I ask what I ever did to deserve you, but mostly I'm just thankful you chose me too._

_If I could live a thousand lives and meet you in every single one of them, I know I'll choose you every time._

_Yours,_

_Dahyun_

_P.S._

_I can't wait for more long nights with you._

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
